


Roger Taylor x Reader // Two-Shot Story

by ustheticsm



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Angst, Chemistry, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Sad Roger Taylor (Queen), independent reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ustheticsm/pseuds/ustheticsm
Summary: Emotionless, hates socializing, and independent. Those are the three words that best describes you. But upon meeting a biology student named Roger Taylor, he was determined to make you his'. Will he be able to melt your rock-cold heart, or not?





	1. DEATH ON TWO LEGS

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the story is supposed to be a one shot entitled Planting Gardens in Graves which is the title of r.h. Sin’s book. Was spacing out and had an imagination with its title.
> 
> Anyway, it’s a two-shot story now, idk how’d it happenned, lol. And this is the part one.

One walks on the hallway of noise. Where people are never alone unless you have no friends. In your case, you never wanted to have friends. And another case, that one was definitely you, and only you.

After a couple of heart breaking relationships with too many people you’ve been with, you have stopped hoping to have an actual companion 24/7. Even friendships had crashed down harder than a landslide and you eroded towards sadness and loneliness that never left you alone. You should’ve cried like anyone else did, but you always thought of it as an act of being weak. And never did you found out that it helps to lessen the pain inside you. Even if you discover it today, it’s already all too late.

The good side of having no friends or any sort that surrounds you is, actually none. You liked being positive but could not give justice to it, you relentlessly held on giving up, and that’s the only thing you we’re never tired of.

Too sad to notice the people around you, you sat on an empty high chair and wait for the professor. You’re taking psychology and it’s quite ironic when you think about relating it to your current situation.

_“Excuse me sweetheart, but is this the Biochem class?”_

You raised your eyes towards the masculine voice beside you and momentarily analyze him. You sighed and nodded ever so lightly and bring your gaze back to the table in front of you.

_His eyes are blue as if it describes your whole existence._

You frowned with the comment of the voice from the back of your head.

_His blond locks screams as if he’s prettier than you._

_That being said, he’s too pretty, and is obviously a whore, in men’s version._

Your eyes widened and you drop you head down to the table resting it on your folded arm before you and solely focused on preventing your mind to assume more of what the person beside you is.

_“Hey are you alright?”_ you heard his voice and the clearness of the sound says his lips are only few inches away from your ear. You didn’t bother on moving and you grunted in response. He did not bother you for minutes until he taps your shoulder to inform you that the professor had arrived. You did not gave him a single attention for the following moments and planning to leave the room as quickly as possible when the class come to halt, but the demand of your professor had ruined it minutes before you take an action. Grouping each students in pair, with their seat mate.

“I don’t really need a group mate.” You said to the guy as he offered you his hand to introduce himself. He took his hand back to his side.

“But I have no other seat mate, and you don’t have as well. Do you think it’s too selfish of yours to leave me alone?” He responded as he focused his gaze to your eyes.

“I can be alone, guess you can too.” You shrugged and avoided his eyes.

“But—.” He was cut off when you stood up, knowing that the class has ended and you’re free to go. He got on his feet following you until outside of the room and held your wrist the moment you stepped out.

“I really need a group mate with this one.” He said sounding like a beg. You took your wrist from him. You we’re going to protest before he pleaded more.

“Please, please?”

_With that beautiful face of yours, you could definitely find other students who would like to pair up with you, no doubts involved._ Is what you would’ve said if he did not attempt to kneel before you. But you reacted too quickly to hold his arm before he slide down on his knees.

“Alright! Fine! Okay!” You said in defeat. He stood up straight, gained his coolness back and smiled widely at you.

“Knew you would cave!” He said brightly to you. You rolled your eyes at him.

“Not much of a talker then?” He asked as he walks along beside you. You didn’t respond as an answer.

“By the way I’m Roger Taylor.” He said once again and offered his hand to you.

“Y/N.” You replied and did not took his hand so he drops it back to his side once again

“You’re either too rude or just hate socializing.” Roger said and you frowned.

“The latter.” You said to him as you entered the ladies’ restroom to avoid the conversation to be longer than you want.

Behind the door, Roger shrugged with a sigh and walked away.

You looked at your reflection in the mirror, and your cheeks are visibly light red than usual. You sighed at the occurrence earlier. _He’s just a man that you’ll be working with the lab practices. It’s alright, don’t make it such big deal_. You comforted yourself. Soon you left the restroom to head towards the library to do research. _Why do I need to study this for psychology again?_ You mentally asked yourself as you walk alone. You scanned through the bookshelves and gathering books that seems like could help with the lab activity. Your feet went directly to an empty study space to secure your personal space, but minutes after, Roger is at your side with another three people in front of you.

You frustratedly looked to his side and raised your eyebrow.

“What do you need Taylor?” You hissed at him. He raises his hands up at shake it in the air.

“We wanted to see you!” The _guy from the left side_ of three long haired man squealed. The librarian shushed your group from behind and the _guy from the left_ lowered his head down as if it helps him to lower his voice as well.

“Yes Roger told us about your mystery behavior—” the _guy from the middle_ said but was cut off by you. You faced Roger again and attempting to give him the most impossible eyebrow raise to intimidate him.

“As far as I remember, _Roger_ , we spoke to each other 5 minutes ago and you already told your friends about your ‘groupmate'—in which you begged me to do, and this,” you paused for a moment to gesture towards his friends and continued, “looks like I need a validation in whether I’ll be alright to be your groupmate.”

“Slow down honey. I never expected you to speak _that much_.” Roger replied to you emphasizing “that much” exaggeratedly. You glared at him.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just you’re very interesting!” He said, louder than he expected resulting to another shush from the librarian. He as well did the same action like the _guy from the left_ did, bowed his head towards the table.

“This is Freddie, then Tim. And that is Brian.” Roger introduced his friends from the left to right. You gave them a small smile and turn your attention back to Roger.

“So what do you need Roger?” and you were replied with Freddie’s “It’s actually us that needs you darling.” You tried to not look irritated at the boys and nodded for him to continue.

“Wanted to see why Roger was so curious at you.” Fred said and was instantly followed with “And not validation to be his groupmate, seeing how responsible of you going to the library this soon.” in which Brian said. Tim nodded along with their explanation.

“I don’t really have time for this kind of bullshit.” You said standing up and picking the books with you to bring them home instead.

Roger ran after you, apologizing and looking very guilty and embarrassed.

“See you tomorrow Roger.” Is what you answered him without even looking.

You have lost your focus on your books as soon you tried to read at home. Your mind drifted to Roger and you admit to yourself, he is attractive as much as he is annoying, and frustrating. Sounds like the type of guy who would kiss and tell. Talks too much, and is overconfident. In which you really mind too much than necessary.

The moment you arrived at the laboratory the next day, your eyes looked around for a bit of Roger but you did not found him. You sighed as you walked towards an empty space and sat on a stool and securing one beside you for Roger. You mentally prepared yourself for another socializing for today. The professor already came and Roger is still not around. You rolled your eyes in your mind not wanting to grab weird glances. _Well in the first place, you could do it without Roger._

You wore your lab coat and your gloves and your safety goggles. You paid attention to your professor speaking until there was a slight movement, and you caught a sneaking Roger sit beside you. He quickly wore his lab coat, goggles and gloves as he swing his stool’s direction towards your side. “Sorry I’m late.” He silently said . You shrugged to him, not taking your eyes off the professor. You only looked to Roger when the professor had gave you the go signal to proceed on following the steps on your textbook.

“Have you ever used one of this?” You asked Roger as you set the volume of the pipet.

“Nope.” He answered as he focused his attention on the thing that’s on your hand.

“Well for a little lesson for you, you have to set its volume first with this knob,” you said. “Also will you hand me the disposable tip there?” You requested and he obliged.

“Then you attach this. Depress the plunger then immerse the tip in the sample.” You narrated every single thing you did as Roger closely watched you, and taking mental notes in his head.

“How’d you know all of that?” He asked. You hummed momentarily and finished immersing from the sample before answering him.

“Book said it. Do you ever read?” You answered with question in return as if completely allowing yourself to fall in the conversation you never wanted to have, but you’re having it now. He took the book and read few lines.

“Oh yeah there they are. Thought you just know everything.” He answered as he placed the book down and you frowned at him.

“Well then, Roger the useless groupmate, you can finish this off.” You said handling him the pipet and pushing the weighboat in front of him. He took it from you and read a few from the book once again and perfectly aced the procedure on the book. You stared at his hands doing the work in awe.

You were recording the datas and commenting about the results of the activity as Roger follows the procedure. Once you finished it, you helped him clean your area and properly disposing your wastes.

“You’re not that bad as a group mate.” He said as you cleaned the last spot and he removed his gloves and goggles. You dismissed his remark and get on with cleaning yourself as well.

He took the analysis to pass it to the prof and followed you closely behind.

“Do you really hate socializing that much?” Roger asked as he moves beside you and synchronized his walking with you. You sighed and stopped to face him.

“Roger, we’re not friends. I don’t like having friends, don’t like keeping one and don’t like interacting to have one. There are plenty of other people that surrounds you, and probably wants your attention, and you should give that to them instead to me. The relationship we only have is classmates, which is limited inside the laboratory room at that particular Biochemistry subject. So don’t waste your time on me.” You said and before he could reply, your eyes found the restroom and quickly entered to leave him, once again. On the other side, there’s a standing Roger, frowning to himself, heart aching with your little speech. Little does he know, you are a walking dead. Alive but feeling quite dead. Or more, not quite feeling anything.

You never stopped attending biochemistry. Everyday you have to deal with constant fear of bumping into Roger and not being able to hold yourself back from hurting him more. You were heartless but you’re not a bitch.

Fortunately to you, his absent is more constant and it’s almost a week since you last saw him. You are left alone with the laboratory practices, which you didn’t mind but you realized that work is easier when he’s around.

Alone, your days were only spent going to university and back to your dorm walking. Nothing ever happens, as if you ever dream on anything that makes your life more interesting. The moment you’ve thought of it, came Roger into your sight. Walking towards you. You, as usual did not react though you felt something incredibly weird, something that tickles your stomach, and made your throat dry. You weren’t going to say hi to him, but you considered. Only lost the consideration when he walked past you heading towards another person and did not acknowledge your presence crossing his path. _Well you were never friends with him in the first place._

Your last subject today was biochemistry and seeing that you have seen him in this noisy hallway, you can guarantee yourself seeing him inside the room, and much worse do an experiment with you. You headed towards the laboratory and sat down on your usual spot, where Roger was already set on his chair. He was reading the class’ textbook while occasionally scribble texts on his notebook which you recognize was not a biochem related, more like a poetry.

“What you starin’ at?” Roger spoke suddenly and you froze on your seat. You looked away, any directions far from him that even your peripheral vision could not catch a single shape of him. He had enough. He stopped whatever he was doing and swing your chair to face him.

“So partner that I’m only allowed to speak inside this laboratory room and specifically only in this subject—” he stopped momentarily when you glared at him. “What did I miss?” He asked as if it’s okay to go full _mia_ for that long.

“Basically half of the term.” You mocked him and he gasped in response.

“No way doll, I don’t think so.” He said as he chuckled to himself, letting him swing sideways with his stool.

“A lot.” You said and you swing your stool to change direction, to avoid his direction.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you in this shit hole alone. How did you do on the lab experiments?” He asked in concern.

“No need to be. I told you before I could handle this experiments without a partner. But don’t worry 'bout your grades. I think I included your name to every experiments I did alone.” You replied dry.

“You didn’t have to do that!” He said surprised. You sighed at him.

“I already did.” You replied plain then rolled your eyes at him.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” He said non stop.

You did not try to return any sort of answer that lead you both to shut up the whole class as you followed closely the book’s procedure and occasionally taking Roger’s not really needed help.

The class had finished and he stood up even before anyone else and stormed off. You were glad because being tense with someone is not your favourite.

Roger had realized it. You are independent, and doesn’t need help from anyone. Doesn’t need communication unlike how much he needed it. Doesn’t need anyone unlike how he craves one. As if you were dead, he never looked at you, talked to you, or approached you when you’re outside the class that you share. But when you’re both there, he never shuts his mouth and just blab about everything to you. He’d sometimes call you death on two legs like this time.

“Hey Y/N!” He called you as he sat on his stool, already in his lab coat. You shoot him a look that asks what does he need _again_.

“I am thinking about getting things a little to level up.” You rolled your eyes. He mentioned that line a lot that you already know what you will hear next. “Like we should discuss the last lesson to a café!” He said. You never agreed every time he would bring it up but it was needed today because the last lab experiment is tomorrow and it is the half of final exam so both of you need to prepare for it and master each and every procedure, especially that the professor do not allow any manual this time.

You and Roger went to bunch of cafés but all of them are occupied and you ended up in your dorm. You just prepared a tea to his liking and went over the procedures to be familiarized but ending up to memorize the whole thing.

As soon as you finished studying with Roger you let him to be comfortable in the house for a little and let him talk and ask you questions.

“Y/N why are you like that?” He asked and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re like a walking dead. Alive but dead. _Death on two legs_.” He said and he brings his arm on your shoulders and you flinched.

“Please put your arm off me.” You warned and he quickly took it off.

“Y/N, something serious. I really really like you.” He said staring at your eyes. You stood up from the couch and walked towards your door.

“Get out.” You commanded him, he followed but never passing the door frame.

“It’s simple being close to anyone. Let yourself loose. What’s wrong with it? What’s wrong with you?” He asked, but in pure concern but it certainly made you shake in anger and distaste.

“What’s wrong with that? You were nothing but a pure distraction! All the time! You showed too much care, too much that could drag my walls down and I can’t let that happen! I stopped believing in all of these bullshits, and please don’t dare try to change it.” You screamed firmly at him. He had his forehead crumpled into lines as he stares back at you. You pushed his chest pass the door and attempted to close it.

“But—I’m serious Y/N. I really do like you.” He said almost as if to himself. His voice was too low and you could hear only a bit of it. Somewhere between _like_ and _you_.

“No Roger. It’s probably infatuation. Leave me alone.” You said attempting to shut the door. He held on it as tightly as possible.

“Please Y/N. Take a risk, give me a chance. I won’t fail you.” Roger said, eyes pleading you. Those eyes were far from the first pleading he did the first time you met each other. This one seems very eager to do anything for you, well except leaving you.

“Roger, I’m sorry. I’ve taken too many risk. Being your partner in laboratory was a risk. Talking to you is a risk. Taking you here was apparently a risk and nothing came good out of it. I can’t do much of it anymore.” You said and you grab all the opportunity to close the door when his grip on it loosened. As soon as you locked it, you pressed your back on it and slides down the floor, your knees folding as you bring your face to it. _Such a stupid idea getting involved with him in the first place._


	2. PLANTING GARDENS IN GRAVES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Title: The title is inspired by a book called “Planting Gardens in Graves” by r.h. Sin, but not really related to the contents of the poetry book itself. So yeah, not my title lovies.

Every single hour, Roger seems to cross your mind. Even if you have distracted yourself from memorizing the procedure more, hell you can dictate it while sleeping, he still somehow manage to slip in.

‘ _Like? Like me? That’s a weird combination of words, especially that it’s for me.’_ You said to yourself.

The laboratory practice had ended and you had finished it with flying colours. No mistakes or troubles, heck you did memorize the procedures by heart, of course you’re going to ace it with Roger. But he seems like acing everything he likes.

Since then, he started walking you back to your dorm. You never really agreed to this with him, but it always seems too late to speak about it when he’s already out there, waiting for you. Most of the time he waits outside your last class if it weren’t Biochemistry— _for god knows how he found that out_. Then he’ll offer to walk you home, you would say no, he don’t need to do it and you don’t want him around yet he still follows you behind; catching up to your side and talking to you absentmindedly about his day or something he is annoyed about. You rarely spoke back; it didn’t seem to be important.

“Roger, you can just leave me alone.” You said to him as soon as you saw him standing before the door of the room.

“I don’t want to.” He replied pressing hard onto the two t’s between _want_ and _to._

“You don’t need to walk me home Roger. I’m a grown up. It’s not like you’re my father.” You said as rolled your eyes at him. 

“But I want to.” He replied like a whine later on. You would walk faster to reach your home to avoid further discussions with him. With everyday you walk with him, you should be comfortable with his presence but the more time you spend with him it looks like you grew an uncontrollable discomfort towards him. It’s not that you hated him, it’s just your socializing issues.

And then starts another habit of him; waiting outside your dorm early in the morning, with breakfast on a paper bag and he would give it you once you open the entrance door.

“No thanks, Roger. I already ate.” You answered him and his disappointment is plastered in his face the whole way to university. Although some days, he would offer a cup of coffee to you but you hold your hands up to refuse, and that leaves him with a full two cup of coffees to fuel himself for the whole day. He ended up having palpitations and feeling nauseous after so he never bothered to try bring a coffee once again.

Some mornings; since he discovered you don’t skip breakfast, he would bring flower instead. One stem of rose each day, or a daisy, or if he’s feeling different he would also bring sunflowers. It depends on his mood, but you’d shake your head _no_ to him.

“Roger first of all, this is a waste.” You said after you reached for the flower. “Second, I don’t like or want it. But thank you anyways.” You’ll continue and then he would walk beside you with a wide smile as if he had won a lottery, _no_ , as if he had found the love of his life to spend the rest of his life with. He would try to repeat it as it makes him happy whenever you acknowledge him, or simply thank him. It wasn’t annoying, but sure it was disturbing to you. You hated attention and that’s all you’ve been receiving from Roger.

As soon as finals week began, you told Roger to at least not walk you home. Less distractions for you and more focus on your academics, or just to have a valid excuse to avoid his presence. He agreed with that considering it is very important to you.

He asks few questions in the morning, trying to simulate your brain for the exam. You’d answer him and he’s glad with that kind if interaction, rather content with it. It inspires him for the whole day.

In laboratory written examination, laboratory partners are separated so he is across the room and it gave you enough focus and it kept Roger from being distracted with your presence. To be honest, it’s not a problem if Roger had stopped walking to after your classes but it did bother you. You become used to being his side every afternoon, walking back home, but when that thought crossed your mind, you thought that you’re being selfish. Giving him small hopes for your affection. Eventually, you thought that maybe if you persuade him to not fetch you in the morning, he would stop walking with you and fully giving up. You considered that.

In Roger’s side, summer is around the corner and he solely focused on his band whilst still tries to get your attention. He popped his head once in your few last classes one afternoon. “Hi Y/N!” He greets you cheerfully. And planning to ask you out to go on their band rehearsal.

“Hey.”

“I can’t walk you home today. I’m really sorry.” He apologized and you frowned.

“You didn’t need to walk me home anytime Roger. You don’t need to apologize for that.” You replied.

“Uh, but I want to.” He stuttered. “You think you want to join me and my friends rehearse?” You politely decline his offer and went home alone that day. He was indeed disappointed but he knew there was no chance of you actually going. But he didn’t think that a little hope would disappoint him this much. Needless to say, he was very hurt.

Summer came, there’s no interaction between you and Roger. It gave you time to peacefully think and enjoy your alone time but in the mid-summer, you felt lonely. Realization hit you. How you felt lonely for years before Roger pestered you. How he made you feel happy and appreciated during the times you were with him. _But you can’t use him for your happiness, can you?_ It would be unfair to him.

You were walking in the grocery store, grabbing few snacks to survive the week. It was boring. All you did was read books and you felt extremely lonely so you tried going out for a while. Food shopping seems to be the best solution so you did went to the grocery.

“Hey death on two legs!” You turned around to the familiar voice. It was the one with the black long hair, rather _the guy from the left._

“Oh hi.” You respond awkwardly with the nickname.

“Roger had never shut up about you since he met you. He speaks about you 24-7! It’s much worse, he’s my roommate!” He exclaimed but a bit of a joke sounding.

“Oh. I’m sorry then.”

“Oh no darling, it’s alright! I just want to tell you how much he likes you and how much he misses you right now that twenty four hours each day is not enough for him to babble things about you.” You blushed at his remark. You were the next on in the line. The cashier had called you out and you walked directly to the cashier.

“Darling, if you don’t mind can you please give me your number so I could pass it to Rog?” He asked and handed you a small note and pen. You half smiled and took it to write your number down.

“Thanks Y/N!” He said as he got it back.

“No problem…” You were half embarrassed to yourself that you forgot his name, but glad that he didn’t seem to notice it. _Frank? Ferdie?_

Hours later when you got home, the telephone rang. You hesitated on answering it, fully sure that Roger’s probably the one who’s calling. You reached for the phone and brought it to your ears.

“Hi Y/N!” That voice you heard wasn’t Roger’s; it was the one you met at the grocery store. You were hit with disappointment like a wave. As if he sensed it on the other line, “Sorry for disappointing you honey, but Roger is being a bitch, so I decided to not give him your number.” He spoke an you chuckled lightly as you heard a groan behind the call. Roger did not believe that Freddie got your number; you were not the one who would give that easily. So the moment Freddie speaks through the phone, he thought he was just pretending.

“But I think you’d rather come by instead.” He said and he dictated their address. You wrote it on a piece of paper behind your telephone thinking that maybe it would come in handy. “So that’s all darling! Hope you have a good day!” He said then he drops the line.

_‘I must have seriously missed that jerk and considering that you kept the note.’_ You thought to yourself. But it will take all your pride to actually show up in their doorstep. With reason or none.

* * *

It was hot, you were sweating and you hated this kind of weather. You opened your windows and not-too-chill wind entered your dorm. It’s tolerable at least. You stepped towards your kitchen and prepared a breakfast, rather an early lunch for you. And of course, a tea. Soon you found yourself on your couch again, for almost every day, this couch is your only companion. Hell, summer is going to end soon and you didn’t even do anything _‘fun’_. You laughed at the sound of _fun_ inside your head. You haven’t had that since years ago or did you had a little of them with Roger’s presence. _Did you?_

Few weeks to go before a new term begins. _Maybe I could go back to my parent’s home? Visit for few days?_ You laughed at yourself with the thought again. _And then what? See my old friends with their eyes dropping on me screaming “pathetic.” I guess no._ You sighed realizing how really pathetic you are right now.

You looked over the clock hanging on your wall. Not even a minute had passed since you sat. _Should I visit Roger? I’m really really really bored._ You stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready. The whole time, you heart was racing fast. What ifs danced behind your mind.

_What if he’s not home? What if he’s busy? What if he has another visitor?_ Or maybe he’s not interested in you anymore. If he was then maybe he would have at least showed his ass there even for once for the previous weeks. You were in the middle of wearing your clothes when you stop. _Pity you. Lonely again, lonely forever._

As you finished dressing up, you sat on the edge of your bed, having second thoughts about going to Roger’s. Maybe you shouldn’t because you might bother him. But soon after debating with yourself, you gave up on your over thinking session and picked up your purse to hurry outside.

There are plenty of places to go when you’re bored; like library, coffee shops, parks, boutiques, and more. But for a person like you, you always opted for peace, which distracts you from your chaotic mind, a little. A bookstore or library is good for more moments of silence, as if you never had enough of them. So your feet brought you to the nearest bookstore. You scanned the shelves looking for interesting titles or covers. They say _“do not judge the book by its cover”_ , yet you are here doing it. After an hour of constant gliding of your fingers to the spine of each books, ou gave up looking for one and just went to the cashier to buy a newspaper and left. Bookstore made you even more frustrated; nothing to buy, and nothing to turn your attention into.

Your feet started walking and it take wherever in the city but when you came across to a music store, you stopped on your tracks and entered it. You went straight to classics. _Pianos_. You needed some to calm your chaotic mind. You chose a record of Chopin and another random one before heading to the cashier to pay.

Just before you passed the records to the man behind the counter, a hand landed on your shoulder startled you.

“Sorry Y/N!” The man said instantly and chuckled. The voice of a man that made your mind a mess.

“Oh, hi Roger.” You said and you properly passed the record to the cashier. Roger was amused with your greeting. He wasn’t expecting a nice and welcoming sound from you.

“Hey Y/N, what are you up to?” He asked and you pouted directly to the record that’s being wrapped.

“Chopin? Really?” He asked and you moved your gaze at him and glared. “Sorry it’s just that… that’s your type of music?” He asked again.

“Yes.” You muttered. _Because you are noisy inside my mind._

“And you? Beetles?” You asked in rude way and raised your eyebrow at him.

“Uhh, yeah.”

“See? The kind of uncomfortableness you feel when someone indirectly criticizes your choice of music.” You replied as he too paid for his record.

“So sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting you to have that taste.” He nervously laughed. “What are you doing after?”

“Getting a coffee.” You said. _A coffee?! You didn’t even plan on getting a fucking coffee!_ Your mind went south. _Did I sound like I’m inviting him to come? Was that too needy?_

“Can I come?” He asked, looking somewhat desperate and you stopped yourself from panicking then a small smile formed in your lips.

“Yeah no problem.” You replied as both of you left the store and stroll to find a café.

On the counter, you insisted to pay for Roger’s coffee too. “It’s just because you have maybe spent too much before for those flowers and morning snacks.” You reasoned out.

“You don’t owe me anything. It’s really alright.” He replied as he tries to shove his money to the cashier but you’re holding his arm to prevent it. You gave an apologetic look to the cashier before turning your eyes back to Roger.

“But I want to. I stopped you before but you didn’t, so let me, please?” You gave him your puppy eyes that were never used ever since and he was instantly stunned. He wished that it would last forever. And you took that opportunity to pay for the bill. You gave a cheeky smile at him and led him to an empty seat.

“Oh no you’re doing too many things today, you are freaking me out.” Roger said as he sat in front of you.

“What?”

“You doing that eyes thing, and you smiling. Too many improvements today, I love it!” He said to you and your forehead crinkled. You realized that you’re having too much _fun_ today. Oh there’s the word again. _Is this really the effect of his presence to me?_ How much did he actually change in you? Your mind was once again clouded with thoughts. You snapped back in reality when the waitress served your coffees on your table. Although it made your forehead fold when he gave Roger a knowing glance. _Okay, was that jealousy?_ You thought to yourself.

“Excuse me.” You said as you stood up heading to the restroom’s direction, you talking to yourself in the back of your mind. _What the hell we’re you thinking?_ _So what if the waitress is flirting with the man you’re with? You’re not even on a date._ You sighed to your reflection in the mirror. _Here we go again, the pathetic moments in you._ You walked back to your table with Roger. It was full of silence, it was awkward to you, but it was comfortable to him.

“Rog I want to go home. Thank you for the time.” You said standing up.

“We didn’t even talked.” He said frowning.

“Ah, yeah sorry, maybe next time?” Your mind was panicking as you pick your cup and your belongings and quickly exit the café. Roger did not catch up behind, you were walking—no, _running_ too fast.

That day, your mind drifted back to Roger once again during the night. You had let yourself do some ‘accepting or rejecting’ with all what happened and as when you were all set up to get to sleep, your brain screams Roger and there you couldn’t fall asleep.

You decided to write. Write your feelings instead. Maybe it will help you get some things off your mind.

_Hi Roger. I like you._ Then you crumpled the paper and threw it to the trash. And since that, you started asking yourself questions, more likely shouting those questions to yourself in exasperatedly manner.

“What’s the perfect first line?”

“Why are you thinking like you’re going to give this to him?”

You stopped yourself there. If writing your feelings about Roger would help ease your clouded mind? Will it help to silence your heart if you send this to him?

You started writing again.

_Roger, I don’t know what you do to me. You crumpled and three it again._

“What the hell! Why is this so hard?” You screamed to yourself. And you sighed. _Roger Taylor your serious effect on me is killing every inch of me._

Again.

You put your mind aside and let your heart talk. If you want to really have peace with this the letter should come from your stupid heart, in that way it would be sincere. Your mind will regret it later, but your heart wont.

Soon after you finished the letter, you folded it in half and insert it in the envelope; then sealed it with a wax seal. You addressed the envelope to Roger’s name and took the paper containing their address.

You stood from your chair and grab your coat. You glanced on your wristwatch. 10 pm. _It’s definitely okay to walk around this late._ You comforted yourself, though your heart raced again from nervousness about walking alone this late at night, and of course the letter itself.

You stepped outside and mumbles their street in your head countless of times. You know that street; just few blocks away. It took you full ten minutes to find their apartment; a three storey house. You slipped the envelope on their mail and walked back home. Your heart still racing as fast as before until you fell asleep on your bed.

* * *

Dear Roger,

I wanted to say I had so much fun spending time with you.

I’ve never actually felt this since a really long time and if I’m being honest, I disliked your eagerness but in the end it’s one thing about you that I admire the most. You never give up, and it’s a really good personality when you’re pursuing someone.

During those days you pick me up in the morning, or babble random topics in class, and walk me back home, I don’t like you then but I’m alright with your presence. I found myself longing for that when summer came, when I almost never saw you again.

You never really came in the best time; you caught me at really bad, dark, and lonely moments of my life; to the point where I would consider myself dead, not literally, but since you called me death on two legs, I guess you get it.

You planted gardens in this grave you know? You never left pieces of you because in the end, each and every of them would grow. You planted happiness in my lonely life, and instead to move on from it, I started looking and accepting it. I have never ever felt complete once again, and it only shows when I am with you.

Thanks to those lonely summers without you, I’ve come to realized this.

Love, Y/N

* * *

Roger stood up from the dining chair and bumps on the dining table that caused to spill Freddie’s tea.

“Roger! What are you doing?” Freddie hissed.

“It’s Y/N!” He said as he waves the paper in the air with excitement.

“What?”

“A letter from Y/N!” He screamed again, happiness is overflowing in his whole body.

“If that’s a confession then I would be happy for you. If not, shut up please.”

“IT IS!” Roger shouted then and Freddie stood up quickly to jump with Roger.

“How did this thing get here?” Roger wondered out loudly and stopped on this feet. “If this is a prank Fred, I’m going to kill you.” He said nervously and stares up to Freddie.

“No! I told Y/N our address, remember?” He replied cheekily.

“What!?”

“It’s was Y/N’s number I dialed before. No lies darling!” He replied.

“Oh shit!”

“Now go off and get your princess there!” Freddie said as he waves his hand shoving Roger off.

“Yes yes yes I will!” Roger ran. He made it to the door of your dorm in less than ten minutes, in which a normal pace could get you there from his apartment. He knocked or more like _banged_ your door. He was thrilled, excited, if they say butterflies are in your stomach, hell the wings felt like there were angels instead. But ten minutes of knocking, still you weren’t out.

He overthought about the situation. Analyzed what happened. If he were just imagining things. But he glanced down on the paper he’s holding, there lies your confession. He was scared for the moment. _What if you confessed your feelings because you were leaving?_ You’re never the one to tell someone your feelings that easy. _What if you planned on confessing right before you’d leave?_ _But why would she leave?_ Roger thought. But all of it was pushed aside when he hears footsteps towards him and he quickly looked where the sound came from. It was you; an eyebrow is raised to the sight of Roger, and his visible sweat in his shiny face.

“What are you doing here?” You asked and your eyes fell to his hands where his fingers clutch the paper in him. Your lips formed a small smile and looks back at him.

“This… uh…” Roger stuttered as he lightly backed away from the door and you unlocked it.

“Come inside?” You asked when the door opened. He nodded and steps inside as quickly as possible as if you’d shut it close before he could get inside. You chuckled at his actions.

“I-Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“Is this all true?” He asked as he raise and waves the paper to you. You focused your vision to the paper and frowned.

“What’s that?” You asked as you bit your lower lip stopping yourself from smiling.

“Oh, was this not you?” He asked and he sounded so disappointed; very disappointed.

“Oh yeah, it was my heart.” You replied and started to walk towards your room. He stumbles as he follows behind you.

“What really?” and his mood changes instantly. His voice sounded squeaky and his legs felt like a jelly. “Can I hug you?” He asked when he held your wrist to stop you.

“Yeah?” He pulled you and engulfed you with a hug.

“I can’t believe this.” He whispered. “This doesn’t seem to be enough.” He added and you felt his lips grazing your ear.

“I know what you want.” You replied chuckling.

“Hmm yeah? Can I?” He asked lightly pulling his face away to look at you.

“No.” You said and laughed. He nuzzles his face on your shoulder.

“Damn it.” You laughed more. “But really? Planting gardens in graves? Funny metaphor. But I like it.”

“You do?”

“Yes. What have I planted in you besides happiness?” He asked, hands never leaving your body.

“Love.” You replied and smile.

“You sure you don’t want to kiss me? Because I’m hella sure this is where the part we need to do so.” He reassured and you laughed at him.

“I’m sure you could plant various of things to me—” you stopped when he snorted and started laughing. You hit his chest when you realized what he was thinking about. “But I would appreciate if we go slow. Let them grow before planting a new one.” You said and you held him closer to you. “And I think hug is enough for now.”

Roger did not complain. In fact, he’s already contented finally having you to him, no matter how very slow paced everything your relationship with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS:
> 
> -[tumblr text post](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com/post/185541616193/planting-gardens-in-graves-roger-taylor-x)
> 
> - [ my tumblr account](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And to anyone who read it, thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> LINKS:
> 
> -[tumblr text post](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com/post/185107658092/death-on-two-legs-roger-taylor-x-reader)
> 
> -  
>  [my tumblr account](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> And to anyone who read it, thank you so much!


End file.
